The field of the invention relates generally to sensor management including the energy, processing, digital data storage and communications resources associated with a sensor system. More specifically, it relates to the management of sensors that are part of a health management system.
Wireless sensing and processing systems generally reduce the weight and wiring costs associated with monitoring machinery. Such reductions can provide larger benefits depending on the associated application. For example, such reductions might be beneficial for use in aircraft and aerospace vehicles.
At least some wireless sensors used to monitor machinery can be powered with energy harvesting devices that are based on solar, thermo-electric and vibration effects. However, generally, such energy sources provide limited energy to a health management system. As such, the amount of data that may be collected to support health management analysis may be limited.